


Spin, Spin, Spin

by aheartmadefullmetal16



Series: Standalone Prompts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to an anon prompt on tumblr. True to her nature, Riza jumps back into the field far too quickly after the Promised Day. And true to HIS nature, Roy is there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin, Spin, Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Royai some type of sweet surprise? Like "I know you've been working hard all week here's your favorite food and a warm bath" ? I tried

Riza could safely say that every bone in her body ached. As much as she hated to admit it, she had  _ definitely  _ jumped back into the field far too quickly. She and Havoc had had four months of recovery time and strict desk duty in the wake of the Promised Day, and she had told Roy over and over that she didn’t need four months; as far as she was concerned she was perfectly fine after getting a blood transfusion and stitches. Roy had only relented and allowed her back in the field once she could go an entire day without getting dizzy. It had taken some creative methods and little white lies, but Riza had launched herself back into the field, holding nothing back.

Now she was suffering from her rash decision. She could feel the dizziness creeping in at the edges of her vision, and chills began to wrack her spine.The day before, they had just finished up apprehending an alchemist that had attempted to use his mediocre skills to rob a bank. Although his technique was shabby, he was extremely fast, and Riza had run something like ten blocks to try and catch up with him. He stuck to the back alleys and narrow sidewalks, making it impossible to pursue him via car. When Riza’s was finally able to keep him in her sights, a couple well-placed shots to the thigh and shoulder brought him down. Soon after, though, Riza had had to lean against a wall to catch her breath and try to force down the awful waves of dizziness crashing over her. By the time the rest of her team caught up, Riza was sitting down on the ground, her head between her knees to improve the blood flow. 

Once Roy, Breda, Falman, and Fuery had shown up, Riza’s headache had escalated to an alarming level, and of course Roy had noticed. She remembered his voice, anxious and concerned, as he’d stood her up and placed his arm around her to steady her. She remembered his hands, warm through his gloves, gently pushing her bangs aside to caress her face, even if just for a moment. She remembered being slightly concerned at so public a display of affection, but that concern had slipped away with her consciousness. Riza had blacked out, and now she found herself tucked beneath the sheets of her bed in her tiny apartment, her bedroom door ajar to reveal the sound of a sizzling pan and the lovely aroma of bacon and eggs. 

Her stomach growled loudly, and with a start she realized that it was morning.  _ How did I sleep that long? _ she thought, placing a hand on her aching head. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she was in her undershirt and work pants, her boots and firearms removed. A wave of sleepiness rolled over her, accompanied by a thrill of chills that rocketed down her spine. She groaned and sat up, willing the dizziness to disappear as she got herself vertical. Riza swung her legs out of bed and stood, her knees quickly stopping their frantic shaking. 

She walked to the kitchen and found Roy at the stove. He was expertly flipping a pancake and dashing salt on her eggs. Riza sighed and asked him, “Sir, what on earth are you doing?”

Roy gave a great start dropped the salt shaker into the pan full of eggs. “Ah, Lieutenant, you’re awake. Good,” he said, picking the shaker out carefully and wiping off the egg with a towel. “I was starting to worry you’d sleep all day.”

A sudden surge of dizziness swept over Riza, and she cringed as her body weakened and she had to grab the nearby wall for support. Before she knew it, Roy’s arms were around her and holding her up, the breakfast forgotten. “Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,” Riza slurred, inhaling deeply and willing herself not to throw up. 

“Riza, stop talking. You’re not making any sense,” Roy said, his voice tight and concerned as he swept her fully into his arms bridal style. Without thinking she nestled her head into his chest, breathing in his scent and finding that it was oddly calming. Through the haze of her thoughts she noticed vaguely that Roy had carried her to bed and tucked her back in gently. She felt his fingers running through her hair, and that sensation alone was enough to abate the grogginess overtaking her.

“Roy-” she mumbled, but was quickly cut off.

“Shhh, don’t say anything,” Roy replied. “You just rest. I’ll do the talking.” Riza nodded, too out of it to protest any further. “When you collapsed I brought you back here and stayed with you through the night to make sure you were okay.” She could hear the way his cheeks colored through his words, even though her eyes were shut. His voice came from somewhere off to her right, and she concluded shakily that he was seated at her bedside in the single chair she had in her room. “I knew you’d be hungry when you woke up; you slept for about sixteen hours. I decided to make you some breakfast. I know bacon and eggs are your favorite, even if you won’t admit it.”

“Sixteen hours?!” Riza panicked; she’d never slept that long in her life. She tried in vain to push back the covers and stand; there was no way she could miss a day of work. 

Those thoughts apparently vocalized themselves, for Roy pushed her back into bed, assuring her, “Don’t worry, I called in to the office and said you needed a personal day, and that I was looking after you. I threatened a court martial to any person to suggest this circumstance was anything other than unprofessional.”

A laugh bubbled it’s way out of Riza’s mouth, and she was pleased to hear that Roy echoed her. She looked up at him carefully, and her stomach flipped, a sensation entirely independent from the aftereffects of the Promised Day. The adoration and warmth he held in his eyes when he looked at her had always startled her; there had been moments in the office where he had gazed at her unabashedly and she had had to pull him aside later to remind him to watch himself. Her cheeks burned and she wanted nothing more than to draw him close into her arms. Even though it had been four months since the Promised Day, the urge to make sure Roy was real and solid and  _ there _ often overtook her. The terror she’d felt when Wrath and Pride had shoved him through the Portal still lingered whenever Roy left a room, though she was loath to admit it. So much of her life had been dedicated to following Roy and supporting him in everything he did, and to come so close to losing him multiple times on the Promised Day jarred her more deeply than she cared to admit. 

To her surprise Roy seemed to recognize what was eating at her, and he carefully crawled into bed next to her, inviting her into his arms. She nestled against his chest, feeling his heartbeat in her ear and sighing in content. The strange sensation of being starved of touch abated, and Riza smiled. “Roy? Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not saying ‘I told you so’.” Roy chuckled at her words and rubbed her shoulder.

“Of course.” His words were soft, and she loved him even more for it. She revelled in the tenderness for a moment, but true to Roy’s nature, the moment soon broke. “Also, no offense, but you smell a little.”

A laugh exploded out of Riza’s mouth and she swatted his side playfully. “That’s only because  _ someone _ let me sleep for too long.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Roy laughed as Riza shifted herself up to a sitting position. 

“Mmhmm. And so now as punishment, you’re going to run me a bath while I sit here in my sweaty work clothes that  _ someone _ failed to remove from me.” A pleasant feeling in her chest rumbled around as Roy’s cheeks colored once more in indignation.

“I didn’t want to take the chance that you’d wake up and get angry at me,” he said, pouting a little. 

“Me? Angry? Never,” Riza replied, thoroughly enjoying the speed at which his face was changing color. 

“You’re impossible,” Roy huffed, rolling his eyes and clambering out of bed. 

“I know,” she smirked, eyebrows quirked over a devious smile. Roy gave her one more exasperated, yet adoring look and left the room to enter the bathroom across the hall. Riza just watched him go, admiring the way he walked and the way his hair had gotten mussed.  _ My useless Colonel, _ she thought fondly, and leaned back into the pillows behind her. 


End file.
